


Hello, Angel

by Katokiari



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8197753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katokiari/pseuds/Katokiari
Summary: Chansoo drabbles





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All kind of AUs I write randomly.

"Baby, don't play with your food." Kyungsoo sighed, yet he still smiled as he tried to fend Sehun's hands from reaching the bowl in front of him. He put the bowl out of Sehun's reach, much to the toddler's dismay as he whined and looked at his father with his big eyes. "You can't play with your food, Sehun." 

Sehun pouted, but still let his father cleaned his face with the wet tissue. He blabbered words incoherently, it made Kyungsoo smiled happily as he humored his son, soon they would be able to have a proper conversation but Kyungsoo was already happy like this.

"What are you two talking about?" 

They turned to the entrance of the kitchen, Sehun squealed happily seeing his other father, hands reached out toward Chanyeol. Chanyeol chuckled as he put down his hat on the dining table and leaned forward to kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek. Kyungsoo smiled softly at the taller man.

"Na," Sehun pushed Chanyeol's face when Chanyeol wanted to kiss the boy on his cheek. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at each other, Sehun never rejected kisses from them. But then Sehun pouted his lips, and Chanyeol laughed when he got it. He kissed his son on the lips, and Sehun clapped happily, squealing after his father kissed him and it seemed like he blabbered again.

"I think what our Sehun want to say is," Kyungsoo reached out for Chanyeol's hand, clasping the much bigger palm slowly. "Welcome home." He smiled at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiled back, thumb softly caressing the back of Kyungsoo's hand. "I'm so glad to be home." They looked at each other fondly, before a loud squeal startled them both. It was Sehun, and seemed like he got a hold of his food, and made a mess with it. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo blinked at their son, who was happily smearing his face and his clothes with the mashed vegetable, before Kyungsoo sighed and looked at Chanyeol.

"Clean this. I'll make another bowl." Kyungsoo got up and already strived to the fridge. "And you will feed him." 

Chanyeol sighed in defeat, before he laughed softly at his son, reaching out to pinch Sehun's cheek, to which the little boy responded with happy squeal. Kyungsoo shook his head at the father and son as he prepared another bowl of food for their son.


	2. Chapter 2

The little boy laughed and pointed at the animals he saw as he walked along the road, Kyungsoo strolling behind with his phone, snapping pictures of his son so he could show them to Chanyeol later. Sehun had been begging his fathers to go to the zoo for days, and they decided for Kyungsoo to bring the little boy without Chanyeol because Chanyeol had been so busy with work lately. Kyungsoo worked from home, and he spent more time with the kid compared to Chanyeol. Chanyeol had flooding Kyungsoo's phone with messages, and Kyungsoo knew how he felt not being able to spend time with Sehun.

"Papa," Sehun called him with a big grin on his face. "That's daddy." Sehun laughed. 

Kyungsoo looked to where his son pointed on, and he couldn't help the chuckle escaping his lips because Sehun was pointing to a giraffe. 

"It is tall like daddy." Sehun explained, with a hint of lisp escaped.

Kyungsoo lifted him into his arms to let Sehun had a better look at the giraffe. "Really?" 

Sehun nodded as he wrapped his tiny arms around Kyungsoo's neck, nuzzling his face on Kyungsoo's shoulder. "You miss daddy?" Kyungsoo patted Sehun's back fondly.

"Mhhm." Sehun pouted. "No daddy, not fun." Kyungsoo smiled, and then he kissed Sehun's cheeks.

Meanwhile at Chanyeol's office, Chanyeol sighed as he stared at his phone, his drafts abandoned on the desk because he couldn't concentrate, his family came into his mind all the time. His phone then vibrated and Chanyeol quickly reached out for it, unlocking the screen to read Kyungsoo's text. "Awww..." Chanyeol smiled at the picture Kyungsoo just sent him. It was a picture of Kyungsoo with Sehun in his arms, and behind them was a giraffe.

_Sehun says the giraffe reminds him of you. He says it isn't fun without you. Sehun miss you. I miss you too. See you at home._

Chanyeol might or might not stare at his phone for almost half an hour as he cooed over his adorable family.


	3. Chapter 3

"He is so tiny." Jongdae said in fascination as he looked at tiny Sehun in Kyungsoo's arms. 

The toddler yawned with his mouth wide opened, Kyungsoo calmly used his fingers to cover Sehun's mouth. Jongdae watched his friend with a smile on his face, his lips curled up resembling a kitten. 

"Look at you, a natural already!" Jongdae said in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake the sleeping baby.

Kyungsoo chuckled as he then swung his arms slowly and gently, humming softly to the baby boy, and Jongdae leaned back on the couch shaking his head, because he couldn't believe how natural Kyungsoo was with Sehun. Chanyeol then walked in with a mug of hot chocolate for Jongdae, before he took a seat beside Kyungsoo, smiling down at the smaller male. 

"Oh, look, someone has wake up." Chanyeol cooed over his son as he gently took Sehun from Kyungsoo, the baby boy opened his eyes widely as if he tried to take in his surrounding. Jongdae and Kyungsoo watched the taller giant softly cooing over the baby boy, who seemed like he understood what Chanyeol told him with the way Sehun squealed. 

"Do you want to hold him? Sehun?" Chanyeol turned to Jongdae.

"M-Me?" Jongdae almost spluttered his hot chocolate as he looked at his friends. 

Kyungsoo laughed as he held out tissues for Jongdae. "I bet you are used to hold kids, you have a nephew. Plus, Sehun isn't that fragile." Kyungsoo said as he gently ran his fingers along Sehun soft baby hair. "It's not like he is just born yesterday. He is close to one year old." Kyungsoo added.

"Do you want to go to Uncle Dae? Do you?" Chanyeol rubbed his nose to Sehun's fondly, and he and Kyungsoo chuckled when Sehun let out a squeal as if agreeing with them. 

"W-wait," Jongdae blinked when Chanyeol placed Sehun on his laps, the baby boy stared at him with wide eyes. 

Jongdae stared back and they stayed quiet for a moment before Jongdae smiled his kittenish smile and Sehun squealed and gurgled happily. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo smiled as they watched Jongdae playing with their son, lifting Sehun to blow raspberries on his cute stomach and made funny faces at him. 

"I like this little guy and I'm sure he likes me too." Jongdae grinned. "Take picture of us together. I want to send it to Baekhyun and make him jealous." He motioned at his phone on the coffee table. "I'm going to be Sehunnie's favorite uncle." He cooed again at Sehun, and the baby boy's squeal became higher, showed how he must be enjoying the attention Jongdae gave him.

Chanyeol cackled as he snapped pictures of Jongdae and Sehun together, Baekhyun would be pissed off when he saw the pictures. He had to miss the first time Chanyeol and Kyungsoo brought Sehun home because of important family reunion, and alreday warned Jongdae not to make Sehun liked him too much. 

"Baekhyun is going to be pissed off at the two of you." Kyungsoo shook his head at Jongdae and Chanyeol. 

A loud squeal came from Sehun startled them a bit, before they laughed and Sehun looked around curiously. 

"You are right, baby." Kyungsoo smiled as he took Sehun back from Jongdae, to which Sehun smiled and Kyungsoo just had a certain feeling that his son was going to be influenced by both Jongdae and Baekhyun.

Well, until the time came then.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyungsoo took out his headphone from his bag, ready to put it on as soon as he boarded the train. It was a long journey and since he took the midnight train, it was a nice time to relax and rest before he arrived to the beach. He restrained himself from smiling as he imagined the beach at the morning, all calm and cold and no one around. Just like what he wanted.

"Hi!" Kyungsoo froze before he slowly turned to his left, and welcomed by a man, smiling so widely and blinding because Kyungsoo swore he could see almost all of his teeth. He also had a pair of obviously big ears. "Urm... Hi again?" The big smile turned into a hesitant one. 

Kyungsoo blinked when the man waved his huge hand in front of him, before Kyungsoo coughed a bit. 

"Hi." He said shortly.

"I'm Chanyeol!" Said guy reached out his hand. Kyungsoo hesitately shook his hand. "What's your name?" Said guy named Chanyeol asked, still smiled so brightly with eyes shining and no, Kyungsoo didn't imagine an overgrown puppy.

"Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo replied again. 

If it was another people he would already ignored them, his headphone was on his laps and ready for him to put it on anytime and ignored his surrounding. But somehow this Chanyeol guy managed to launch stories after stories, asking questions after questions about Kyungsoo and it kind of freaked Kyungsoo out because he found it easy and comfortable to talk about his passion for music and travelling with this guy.

The headphone on his laps was ignored for the rest of the train ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun slowly looked up, subtly checking on his parents, he smiled wickedly as they were busy chatting with each other. Chanyeol's hands were moving animatedly as he talked to Kyungsoo, who seemed like he was giving Chanyeol his full attention. Sehun slowly got up from his seat, as quiet as his chubby legs could, as he slowly reached for Chanyeol's canned soda drink. He had always been curious about the taste, but his Papa Soo wouldn't let him had a taste of his Daddy Yeol's favorite drink.

He was so close, just a bit and he could taste it. He glanced at his parents, they were still oblivious of him. Why did the canned soda had to be so far from him? Sehun huffed. But he was this close, fingers almost grasping the canned drink before he felt himself lifted into the air and far from the drink. 

"No..." Sehun wailed because he was so close to success.

"I told you we should put him on the high chair." Kyungsoo sighed as he softly dabbing a napkin on Sehun's cheeks because the boy was tearing up, sniffling softly on Chanyeol's laps. "And you should stop drinking those sugary drink around him." Chanyeol smiled apologetically at his partner, all the while kissing and sniffing Sehun's calming scent.

Chanyeol smiled then when Sehun shifted and buried his face on his sweater, they still could hear his sniffs. "Sorry, baby, your Papa don't let you drink these." Kyungsoo sighed fondly watching Chanyeol gently patting and rubbing their son on his back. "But you get to try ramen today!" Sehun looked up from Chanyeol's chest, curiosity on his face.

"What is a ramen, Papa?" Kyungsoo chuckled that Sehun seek him out first which caused Chanyeol to pout as he played with Sehun's soft hair. 

Kyungsoo wiped the remaining tears on his son's cheeks as he smiled softly. "Remember the noodles Daddy always buy for Papa?" Sehun nodded. 

"But it is spicy, Papa! Hunnie cannot eat spicy food!" Sehun said as exaggerating as a kid his age could. Chanyeol chuckled as he also peered at Kyungsoo, smiling on Sehun's hair as he waited for Kyungsoo's answer. 

 

"I know. But Papa order the not spicy ones for Sehun." Kyungsoo pinched his cheek lightly. "And also for Daddy." Kyungsoo smiled teasingly. Sehun's appetite was pretty much the same as Chanyeol's, means Chanyeol also couldn't eat spicy food. Chanyeol pouted in respond.

Sehun looked up, eyes blinking at his Daddy. 

"It's okay, Daddy." 

They chuckled at Sehun nodding seriously at Chanyeol, because the kid was so adorable and they just grateful to have him in their life. 

Their food came afterward, Chanyeol held Sehun on his laps securely because the little boy was so excited to take a look at the piping hot bowls of ramen. And it was a mess like how both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol imagined, as they alternately feeding Sehun and themselves. They could let Sehun ate on his own, but it was faster and less inconvenient if they just fed him whenever they took him to eat at restaurants.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyungsoo sighed fondly as he stopped at the bedroom door, leaning against it as he watched the tall giant baby of his sleeping soundly on their bed. Chanyeol was sprawled on his stomach, mouth a bit parted and hair was a mess. Kyungsoo smiled, he wouldn't kidding that morning like this when he could take some time off to watch Chanyeol's sleeping was one of the best and memorable moments of his life.

Now, the _waking up said sleeping boyfriend so he wouldn't be late for his important meeting and got fired_ part.

Kyungsoo walked toward the bed, picking up the somehow flying pillows off the ground and put them back on the bed. He then slowly pushed the blanket away from Chanyeol, and as expected the tall male wasn't even budged. Luckily, Kyungsoo just know how to wake his boyfriend up, courtesy of Chanyeol's mother.

_"Pat his back gently, he will slowly wake up. Yeollie is sensitive to touch." Chanyeol's mother said to him when they were unpacking Chanyeol and his things from the boxes that just arrived at their new place._

_They had agreed to move in together, seeing as how Chanyeol always spent the weekend at Kyungsoo's place while Kyungsoo was quite certain every time he couldn't find his favorite shirts, they were at Chanyeols place; all clean and smelled of Chanyeol's detergent._

_"I know the two of you have spend the nights together," Kyungsoo's ears turned red. "But I'm just giving a tips." She winked at Kyungsoo and laughed at Kyungsoo reddened face._

Chanyeol slowly shifted when he felt warmth running along his back. He opened one eye slowly, before a smile formed on his face at the sight of his boyfriend. Kyungsoo was gently running his palm along his back, up to Chanyeol's back of the neck, before he stopped at Chanyeol's ear. Kyungsoo smiled when Chanyeol gently nudged his hand away, lips forming a cute pout. 

Instead of getting up, Chanyeol reached out his hands and Kyungsoo was about to pull him up when Chanyeol pulled him down the bed into his arms. "Morning, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo sighed softly, a smile on his face as he leaned his chin on Chanyeol's chest as he looking at his still sleepy boyfriend. 

"M'ning, Soo." Chanyeol smiled sleepily, one hand around Kyungsoo's waist as another went up behind Kyungsoo's head. He smiled as he caressed Kyungsoo's head softly, his boyfriend just let him be as he laid there on top of Chanyeol. " _Kirei._ " Kyungsoo looked up, eyes on Chanyeol when he heard the word escaped Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol was smiling and looking at him like he was the prettiest human being he ever laid his eyes on, and it was still endearing to Kyungsoo until now but he loved it.

The moment then shortened as Kyungsoo got off the bed again, eyebrow raising at Chanyeol's pouting at him. "Wake up now big baby, I make your favorite for breakfast." Kyungsoo reached out his hand, smiling at his taller boyfriend. Chanyeol beamed at that, smiling widely again as he took Kyungsoo's hand and got up from the bed.

The day would be great as usual, because he would came home to Kyungsoo.


	7. Chapter 7

"No, Hunnie, you cannot have that. That’s dangerous." Chanyeol gently pulled the pouting Sehun closer as he adjusted the four year old little boy in his arms as he followed Kyungsoo from behind. Kyungsoo, who said they were just going to walk around the newly opened DIY store, and they only needed like ten minutes or so and they would have headed somewhere to have some snack. Well, that was what he said to Chanyeol about half an hour ago. "Soo?" He called for his partner, ignoring Sehun playing with his cap.

Kyungsoo turned to his back, round eyes blinking at Chanyeol. Chanyeol had an amused expression on his face, motioning at the basket he didn't had any idea where the heck Kyungsoo got and it was full of stuff. 

"Urgh, shut up." Kyungsoo grunted, as he waited for Chanyeol to come closer and pinched their son's cheek playfully before he smiled at Sehun pouting at his parents. "Put him down, Yeol. Sehun can walk on his own just fine." Kyungsoo said then as he looked at something that attracting his attention.

"Yeah, daddy, put me down! Hunnie want to walk!" Sehun crossed his arms, huffing cutely at his Daddy Yeol. Chanyeol definitely didn't squeal internally at the adorable hint of lips escaping Sehun's lips.

"Nooo," Chanyeol shook his head. "What if Hunnie get lost? Daddy will be sad!" 

Kyungsoo watched his partner exaggeratedly making face at their son with a small smile on his face. Chanyeol had always been the most overprotective one, even more than Kyungsoo. He found it cute how Chanyeol always whined that Sehun is turning more like Kyungsoo whenever the boy insisted to do things on his own. If only Chanyeol knew how much Sehun actually acting like his Daddy Yeol more, but Kyungsoo wasn't going to tell his partner that. 

Sehun sighed as dramatically as a four year old could do, before he reached out his hands and palmed his Daddy Yeol's cheeks. "You are so silly daddy. Then Hunnie will just shout daddy or papa's name! Hunnie already memorized them yesterday with Uncle Dae!" Sehun grinned cutely. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at each other, somehow wondering what else Jongdae had taught their son. Nothing bad, hopefully.

"Oh, really? Then tell us, baby." Kyungsoo reached out for the thing he had been looking at for the past minutes and put it into the basket before he shifted his attention fully on his son, smiling at Sehun as an encouragement. Chanyeol tried to hide his grin too as he waited in anticipation.

Sehun crossed his arms again (where did he learnt that? Chanyeol really needed to sit Jongdae or Baekhyun or both of them down for a serious talk and told them off because he was sure his Hunnie learnt that from his mischievous uncles) before he looked at his parents. 

"My name is Oh Sehun. I am four year old. My daddy is Park Chanyeol and my papa is Do Kyungsoo." He looked proud of himself as he talked; Sehun bet his Uncle Dae was proud of him when he told his beloved uncle that the next time Uncle Dae babysat him again.

Kyungsoo and Chanyeol looked at each other, smiling like the proud parents they were before they kissed Sehun's cheeks, the little boy giggled and squealed when Kyungsoo tickled him. "Okay, Papa thinks Daddy can put Hunnie down now?" Kyungsoo caressed Sehun's cheek as his eyes wandered to meet Chanyeol's. Sehun was also looking at his Daddy Yeol expectantly.

Chanyeol sighed, he really couldn't win against his family (Baekhyun said he was just a sucker for them but Chanyeol beg to disagree), and not when they were looking at him like that. "Okay. Daddy will let Hunnie walk on your own." He put his son down, and Sehun was already beaming with happiness as he could walk on his own. "But stay close to Papa or Daddy!" Chanyeol said worriedly.

"You worry too much, Yeol." Kyungsoo smiled teasingly at his partner as he reached out his hand for Sehun to hold. Sehun took his papa's hand, swinging happily as Chanyeol pouting behind them.

"Yeah, daddy, loosen up a bit!"

Sehun's happy outburst surprised his parents but the kid was just beaming happily as he looked around the store. 

"I swear I'm going to kill Jongdae and Baekhyun." 

Kyungsoo laughed at his partner before Sehun pulled his hand to walk to another section, and Chanyeol just following behind with a pout, whining over his Hunnie growing up too fast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this during Lucky One/Monster so considered this my take on what happened after Monster :)

_Remember who you are. Remember me. Remember us. Remember our friends. Don’t lose the grip of who you are, Kyungsoo. You are Do Kyungsoo. My Kyungsoo._

_Give up the fight! Tell us where your imbecile friends are!_

_The needles…_

_The dripping venom flowing into his veins…_

_The beeping sounds…._

_The blindingly bright white ceilings..._

_Kyungsoo remembered his consciousness spiraling further away, his pulse weakened and his power drained away…_

_Remember who you are. Remember me. Remember us. Remember our friends. Don’t lose the grip of who you are, Kyungsoo. You are Do Kyungsoo. My Kyungsoo._

Kyungsoo jerked from his sleep, fists full of the sheet and breathe was ragging as he gasped for air. He was drenched in beads of his own sweats, the oversized shirt he borrowed from Chanyeol stuck to his skin. Kyungsoo took a deep breathe, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself. It took him minutes to chase away the image of the filthy white hospital, the smoke on the night and Chanyeol’s bloodied face.

When he opened his eyes, heartbeat back to normal and the coldness hit him again, that was when he realized that Chanyeol wasn’t in bed with him, and Chanyeol’s side was long cold. Kyungsoo palmed his face, took a deep breathed before he slowly making his way out from the room he shared with Chanyeol.

It was dark outside, but the soft moonlight penetrating the house guided him into the kitchen, intending to have a glass of water before he seek around for Chanyeol.

His eyes widened at the sight welcoming him when he stepped into the kitchen. Chanyeol was sitting behind the dining table, hands covering his face as Minseok had his hand on top of Chanyeol’s head. Junmyeon was watching both of them with wary eyes, before he sensed Kyungsoo’s presence, and tried not to appear surprised at his presence in the kitchen.

Smokes seemed to evaporate from Chanyeol’s body, yet Kyungsoo could feel the temperature in the kitchen dropped that made Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around himself. He watched Chanyeol worriedly as more smokes evaporated, and his heart constricted when he heard Chanyeol whimpered as if he was in pain.

He gulped before he slowly made his way to stand beside Junmyeon quietly, not wanting to disturb Minseok and Chanyeol.

“His fire is a bit out of control after we escaped.” Junmyeon whispered, eyes still glued on Minseok, afraid if the older male exerted himself and his power too much. “Minseok and I have to cool him down like this or he might injure himself.” Junmyeon added.

That was something Kyungsoo didn’t know. 

Suddenly he felt a lump in his throat. He looked beside him when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “Please don’t blame yourself, Kyungsoo. We all have these episodes too, and we try to overcome them.” Kyungsoo nodded blankly. So the other suffered those things he suffered too?

“Minseok, I think that’s enough.”

Minseok looked up, eyes slightly widened at Kyungsoo’s presence. He then stayed composed, nodded and removed his hand before he ruffled Chanyeol’s messy fiery hair. “Go back to sleep.” He mused affectionately.

“And open your eyes, Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is here.”

Minseok chuckled at Chanyeol’s reaction when he saw Kyungsoo and walked away from the kitchen with Junmyeon later.

"I have a nightmare," Kyungsoo mused, eyes on Chanyeol. "…Of that place." He explained shortly.

Chanyeol's eyes widened. Kyungsoo walked toward him and sat on his laps. "Then I remember your words." Chanyeol gazed at him, before his hands went around Kyungsoo's waist.

"I keep repeating those words, Chanyeol." Kyungsoo took a deep breath. 

"My name is Kyungsoo. You are Chanyeol, my Chanyeol. And there are Junmyeon, Minseok, Yixing, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Jongin and Sehun. And we are all together."

Kyungsoo buried his fingers in Chanyeol's red hair, massaging the scalp softly. He smiled as Chanyeol leaned closer into his touch, the resemblance to a puppy was so endearing. Chanyeol leaned up and his lips curving into a smile. 

"We can overcome all of this, Kyungsoo."

There was something behind those words, like how Chanyeol's words to him back then had. Kyungsoo slowly nodded, his fingers still brushing against Chanyeol's hair.

"Well, well, aren't you two seems so domestic like this," a voice on the door caused them to look up, only to discover it was only Baekhyun. 

He looked so disheveled, like he just rolled out of the bed. "Although I have to say, Chanyeol looks like an overgrown puppy right now." 

Chanyeol pouted. Baekhyun laughed as he went straight to the refrigerator and took out a jar of cold water to pour into a glass.

"Ignore Baekhyun, you look good." Chanyeol beamed at Kyungsoo's praise as he stuck out his tongue at Baekhyun. Baekhyun raised his eyebrow behind the glass of water. 

"Anyway, why are you two even up at this time?" He leaned on the counter facing them.

"Minseok hyung just freeze my ass off." 

Baekhyun stop drinking midway and looked at him. 

"I'm okay now though." Chanyeol shrugged as he pulled Kyungsoo closer into his embrace.

"Baekhyun, what takes you so long- oh," Their attention went to Jongdae, hair disheveled similar to Baekhyun, appearing with a crumpled shirt and brief. "Yo." Jongdae greeted them, walking toward Baekhyun as the latter offered his glass.

Kyungsoo eyed his friends with suspicion. "What are you two up to?" His eyebrows shot up, closely watching Baekhyun and Jongdae.

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, before they smiling goofily at Kyungsoo, mischievousness glinted in their eyes. "Whatever it is that you are thinking we would be doing." Baekhyun swung an arm around Jongdae, kissing Jongdae's kittenish smile.

"You two are disgusting and gross, even more than us." Chanyeol grimaced. Jongdae gave him his judgmental stare. "Let's go to bed, Soo." Kyungsoo agreed as he got off Chanyeol's laps and walked away from the kitchen.

"Don't burn the bed, Chanyeol!"

Laughter erupted in the kitchen as soon as Chanyeol and Kyungsoo got out there. "Fuck off!" Chanyeol swore at them.

Kyungsoo just shook his head, but there was a smile on his face, knowing that his friends were still able to joke and laugh around like that. They could do this. They could overcome all of this. Together.


	9. Chapter 9

Five years-old Sehun loved weekend because that was the days where he was allowed to climb into his parents' bed for morning cuddle. Well, there was an exception on days where he dreamed of scary monsters or when there were thunderstorms, but other than that, his Daddy and Papa were strict that he had to learn to sleep inside his own room. Sehun would just followed through, because at first it made him felt like a big boy (It was also because Jongin still slept with his parents but Sehun promised his bestfriend he wouldn't tell anyone that).

Papa and Daddy's bed was high and Sehun used to have to tiptoe on his feet to climb up, and that was also one of the reasons why they didn't let him went up there without their supervision. His Daddy said it was dangerous because he could fell and hurt himself but Sehun could climb up just fine now. He grinned seeing his parents, sleeping with their arms around each other (Sehun wondered if they felt cold so they hugged while sleeping) and he could screamed and jumped on bed but Sehun remembered the last time he did it, Papa didn't let him had his favorite ice-cream and chocolate cookies and that was the worst weekend Sehun could remember. So no, he wouldn't risk his ice-cream and cookies.

So Sehun decided to just slowly crawled between his parents, it always worked and he would always got kissess. Sehun liked kissess, especially from his parents. "Hunnie," Sehun smiled as his Papa hugged him, his hand rubbing Sehun's back and Sehun buried his face into his Papa's chest because his Papa was so warm and it made Sehun sleepy again. Kyungsoo chuckled softly as he patted Sehun's back softly, it was still so early, and it was a wonder to both him and Chanyeol how Sehun managed to wake up early on weekend but not on school days (Chanyeol said Sehun might didn't like school and the only reason for him to go there was his bestfriend, Jongin).

Chanyeol was already accustomed to being separated from Kyungsoo when their son climbed into bed, all he did was scooted closer to them and placed his long arm around his family as he kissed Sehun's hair. "Is he out already?" Chanyeol's hoarse voice asking, a hint of chuckle followed after. Sehun always like that on weekend, waking up so early then sneaked into their bed and fell asleep between his parents.

"Out like the light." Kyungsoo smiled as he kissed Sehun's forehead. Now that his son was sleeping, maybe it was time to think of their breakfast menu.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Twitter @ddeulgigomi  
> Follow me there and let's talk about Chansoo!  
> :)


End file.
